The Day Renee Met Beast Boy
by Marcipie
Summary: Renee Maxell's ordinary day turns into the most bizarre one of her life when she runs into Beast Boy. R&R.
1. The Worst Day Turned Around

**The Day I Met Beast Boy**

_**By The Sole Survivor**_

**----**

Bright light strewn through the windows, hitting the eyelids of a sleeping figure in a bed. As soon as the light made contact, the person in bed groaned and heaved her arms above her head. Grabbing her Stitch plushie, she blocked the light with the 14 inches of fluff. Sighing contentedly, she smiled and attempted to drift back off to sleep when Stitch was roughly snatched from her hands and the light once again invaded her eyes. Cracking open an eye, she glared at the blurred figure standing above her. "Heeey.." She moaned out and sat up slowly, holding herself up by her left hand as she rubbed her eye with her right. "What do you want?" She muttered, and reached instinctively for her Stitch plush, but it was once again pulled out of her reach.

"Hey, you have to get up. Mom says so." The voice told her in a not so nice or gently voice. She groaned and crossed her legs as her mind began to gain full conciousness. "Move it, Ren!"

"Alright, butthead, give me a minute! I'll be down in like, two seconds!" Feeling her sister's ice glare on her head, she felt the Stitch hit her stomach as footsteps made their way out of her room. Opening her eyes, she sighed as the room stayed out of focus. Ren hated having to wear contacts. Everytime she went to the eye doctor, she was told that her vision was getting worse and worse. So she was always prescribed new contacts.

Literally rolling out of bed, she felt the ground connect with her knees and stood up slowly. Yawning, she made her way into the bathroom. It was almost an instinct to walk the path in the hallway without running into anything. Running her hands under the water for a second, she opened the contact cases and put them in. Blinking slowly to get them into place, she opened her sky blue eyes as her world was suddenly crisp clear. Grinning, she clapped her hands together and brushed her light brown hair for good measure.

Renee was your average 16 year old girl. She had friends, had a family, basically had a life. One thing she wished she didn't have was--

"Renee! Come on, I wanna get there ASAP!"

-- her older sister, Anya. Rolling her eyes, Ren didn't even move from her spot as she yelled down, "I said HANG ON A MINUTE!" Giving her image a quick lookover, she nodded in satisfaction and made her way back into her bedroom. Closing the door, she locked it with a glare. "Man, why do I even have to take Anya to Sarah's house? And WHY do I have to my mom's OWN errands?" Muttering darkly under her breath, she opened her closet and pulled out her black Naruto Sasuke shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Renee's room was something different that you didn't see everyday. On the walls, or on the bed, even the floor, there wasn't a thing that was bare. Her walls had posters, key chains hung up with decorative earrings, and a wall scroll. Her floors and dressers had little things she collected like nutcrackers and things from shows she watched. On the floor and bed, there were stuffed animals, like for instance, her plush Stitch that she slept with everynight.

Getting dressed quickly, she put on her shoes and pocketed her wallet, cellphone and car keys. Putting her hair behind her ear, leaving her bangs hanging in her face, she sighed and unlocked her door. Walking down the stairs, she saw her mother on the computer playing her well-loved game and Anya standing in the middle of the room, in her 'I-want-to-go-NOW' position. She glared as Ren made her way down.

"About time." Ren rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. I didn't take that long." Walking over to the door, she muttered, "And you take longer than I do everyday." Hitting the garage door opener, the huge door creaked open, revealing her and her mother's car. Her mother's was a black Chrysler Sebring. Hers was a burgandy Honda Sentra. She liked her car better than Mom's to be honest, because hers had a CD player. "Bye, Mom, I'll see you later." She called to her before her and Anya made their way out to Ren's car.

"Okay, be careful!" She heard her mother's call and she smiled, rolling her eyes. Just as they were getting in the car, Renee heard Anya cry out in shock.

"What is it now?" The younger sibling asked, annoyed as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"It's starting to rain!" Sure enough, raindrops were sprinkling on the windshield. Closing her door, she turned on the car and activated the windshield wipers. Renee rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She muttered as her sister hurriedly sat down and closed her door. Thunder boomed overhead as Ren put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. As she made her way down the familiar path to Sarah's house, Ren vaguely wondered how many times she rolled her eyes in a day. Suddenly, a wind rushed through the car, chilling Ren to the bone as rain splashed on her skin. Glancing at her sister, she saw that Anya had taken to smoking a cigarette at the point in time. Sighing, she coughed as the smoke moved slowly into her lungs. "Anya, put that out until you get to Sarah's!

"Sorry! Deal for now." Taking a long drag, she blew it out into the rain. The younger sibling took her hand off the wheel to wave it around her head.

"I hate it when you smoke. It's destroying you."

Silence swallowed them as they drove on. The oldest sibling turned to Ren and saw an almost pained look on her face. Blowing the last remaining smoke out the window, she rolled it up and threw the butt into the cigarette trash can attatched inside the car. She sighed and shifted in her seat as her sister's hands on the steering wheel tightened noticeably. 

"I'm sorry. I know, it's a bad habit, but--"

"But, what?" Ren cut her off. "If you know it's a bad habit, then why'd you start to begin with?" She stopped it there. She knew that when some people had 'Why'd you start this-?' talks, it always repeated itself. She didn't want to sound too cliche. Beside her, Anya sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister's concern.

"I don't know." Was all she said. They didn't say anything else on the way there.

As Ren parked as close as she could to Sarah's front door, she unlocked the doors and parked the vehicle. Anya turned to her and smiled softly, as if it had it's own meaning, and it was as if she just assumed Renee would know what it meant.

She didn't. Raising a brow, she watched as Anya hopped out the car and ran up the stairs before she could get her hair wet. Ren watched before she rolled down the window hurriedly.

"You're welcome!" She shouted. Growling, she rolled the window back up and put the car in reverse. Thunder and lightening came in a combo at that point, and rain came down harder. "Why do I even bother..?" She muttered and made her way to the place where her mother paid bills and such. As she pulled into the parking lot, she got out and locked the door just in case. Quickly, she ran to the front door to realize that it was shut tight. "GREAT!" She shouted, her anger showing more than she would've liked. She gave the glass doors a solid kick. "Mom forgot they're closed today." Running back to her car, she realized one important thing as she jiggled furiously at the handle.

She'd locked her keys inside. Slapping her hand over her forehead, she moaned.

"Oh.. this is just.. PEACHY!" Ren banged her fists on the window. Leaning against her car, she slid down so that she was almost sitting on the pavement. Sighing, she stood up and pulled out her cellphone. Opening it, she automatically dialed in her house number. Putting it to her ear, she leaned her head against her knees as the call processed.

Minutes went by. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the phone. Glaring hard enough to make the phone shatter, she realized in vain that her phone didn't have any service in the storm she was in. Rain slid off her body and head quickly. Her hand tightened around the phone and quickly put it in her pocket before she could break it. Shouting in frustration, she stood up and waved her arms around in spinning circles of doom and kicked her feet to get rid some relief. Random people that saw her quickly went on their way.

Renee quickly clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, counting to the highest number she could reach before calming down. She sighed and began to walk. She was at least eight miles from her house. "This is.. possibly the worst day of my life." She muttered to herself. "And I'm not counting when I fell off a horse, or when I got lost in my own neighborhood at night. This is ten times worse than that." Walking until she reached the main road, she sat down on a soaked bench. "Maaan.. I feel like a hobo."

"Hey, at least you don't look like one, huh?" A voice said, startling her from her thoughts. She jumped off the bench and accidentally tripped, falling backwards into a puddle. "Oh, dude, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" The voice continued, and she couldn't help but freeze in her panic. She recognized that voice. She'd know it anywhere. She hadn't even seen the person yet, and she was in too much shock to look to find out. But as soon as she saw the purple/black shoes and part of black legs in her vision, she knew her suspicions had been confirmed.

Glancing up slowly with wide eyes, she found herself looking into the green eyes of Beast Boy from the Teen Titans.

----

**Author's Note: You see what I am always doing? I post, but never update. I sometimes despise myself. But anywho, this is the work of my mind this time around. This orignially was supposed to be a one-shot, but Lizzie forced me to do so otherwise. lol There is a plot, mind you, but I'm thinking it's kinda cliche. But I'll continue with what I've got so far. And trust me on this, I have WAY more than this typed out already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or the Teen Titans. I just own Renee. **


	2. Shocking Rain

**The Day Renee Met Beast Boy**

**By The Sole Survivor**

**Chapter 2 - Shocking Rain**

**--------**

Beast Boy held his gloved hand out to her as she continued to stare at him. He too, was soaked to his skin in rain, making his hair hang in his face from the heavy downpour. "Helloooo? Anyone home?" He called to her, then waved the outstretched hand in her vision.

'_Oh.. my.. GOSH. I can't believe this is actually Beast Boy from the Teen Titans show! ..wait a minute. __**Show.**__ If he's from a show, how is he here?_' Ren thought. She finally blinked as she focused her eyes on his. Yep. There was no mistaking it. This was the actual Beast Boy. No person could come up with as good a costume as that. It was too life-like. Too real to be true, actually. She raised her hand and finally put it in his, although he wasn't even holding it out to her anymore. He'd taken to just standing there as he played with his other gloved hand. He seemed to freeze, but realized that she'd finally broken out of her trance-like stare. Quickly acting, he pulled her to her feet, which he found easier than he thought. She was skinny, but actually just as tall as him.

"Dude, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you noticed me when you sat down!" Beast Boy told her with a nervous grin. Ren blinked and smiled softly. Another boom of thunder startled them as the rain continued to come down heavily.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I trip all the time, so it's no biggie." She waved her hand around, then pointed to the bench. "Wanna sit back down?" She grinned when he nodded and let her go ahead of him. They sat on the bench, both stretching at the same time. She glanced at him at the corner of her eye. He seemed real enough. He even had the tooth that stuck out over his top lip. Slowly, he turned to her as if sensing her gaze and she quickly redirected her eyes to the street light pole in front of her. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm green." His voice was quiet, but to her surprise, she heard no sadness in it. Almost like he'd said it millions of times, as if it was a recording he played often. She turned to him quickly, waving her hands in denial, her eyes wide. 

"Oh, no! That's not what I was looking at you for! I was just.. uh.." She trailed off. Ren couldn't tell him that she knew him from a show on television. She couldn't think of a good enough excuse, so she let it drop. "Besides, I like the color green. I think it suits you and your green hair and eyes." She mumbled, avoiding his questioning gaze. He smiled slightly and scooted ever so slowly toward her. '_At least she hadn't run from me yet_,' Beast Boy mused. Minutes passed by and Renee was about to explode from embarrassment.

"So, what brings you here?" BB asked suddenly, startling her from the seemingly awkward silence. Renee turned to him and glared as she recalled why she was there to start with, her eyes unfocused. Beast Boy blinked, but listened.

"Running errands for my mom. Why she didn't do them herself, I'll never know. I also dropped my sister off at her friend's house." She explained, then pointed in the direction she came from, seeing BB look the way she pointed. "I parked over there, but I can't get in my car cuz I accidentally locked it." He slowly turned back to look at her with a raised eyebrow and she felt herself blush slightly from his amused stare. Waving his hands back in forth like a windshield wiper, he grinned.

"Wait, so you locked yourself out of your car? While it's raining?" He added in high amusement. Beast Boy began laughing when she nodded meakly. "Dude, I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Renee glared at him, and growled softly in her defense. Thunder boomed overhead but his sensitive ears must've picked it up, because he suddenly quit laughing, almost abruptly and looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. Dude, I just can't believe it."

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, green boy. Oh, so I'm assuming that you haven't had your share of embarrassing moments?" She didn't dare call him by his name, that'd make him suspicious as to why she knew it. Besides, 'green boy' sounded demeaning enough. As soon as those words left her mouth, a vivid blush spread across his cheeks. Ooooh yes, she enjoyed this alot.

"Uhm.. well. I can't say it isn't possible to.." He paused and raised his hands in quote formation before continuing, "..'assume' that I haven't.." Ren giggled at his obvious embarrassment. His ears pricked up at her laughter and his eyes lit up in excitement. She froze in her joy when she remembered what that look meant. "Dude! You're laughing! Do you think I'm funny?" Oh God, what has she done?

If there was one thing you knew about Renee, was that she laughed at **anything** and _everything_. So a funny green boy (at least in her mind) trying to make jokes would make her laugh so much, it'd give her a concussion. Her eyes widened considerably and she waved her hands in denial.

"No, no no no no! Not at all. Yo--" She was cut off when he leaned close to her face, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm thinking you think I am." Ren winced visibly and leaned away from him.

"Please don't make any jokes. I won't be able to stop laughing." As soon as those words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it. BB's smile was so huge, she thought it would crack his face. "Dude, I'm serious! I have an uncontrollable laughter!" She tried in vain, as Beast Boy had already made up his mind.

"Dude! This is so great! Noboby, and I mean **no**body has ever laughed at my jokes! Well, that's aside from Raven, but I think she hides it from me now. So, you wanna hear a joke?" He asked enthusiastically. Her eyes shrunk. 

"No." She replied flatly, but inside she was just about giggling up a storm. How she was able to keep it from her face muscles this long was an extreme mystery to her. Beast Boy grinned and leaned sideways until he reached her, the rain water falling off of him in ripples. 

"Come on, I know you do." He nudged her with his elbow. Funny thing too, it was right in her side. And Renee was very, incredibly **ticklish**. A smile erupted on her face, and she quickly turned, sheltering her side so she was facing the green boy. Giggling a little, she backed away from him. "Oh, so you're ticklish!" A sly grin made it's way onto his face as he turned toward her, crawling slowly toward her. Her eyes widened.

"No, I'm not! I'm just sensitive!" Thinking quickly to divert his attention from tickling her until she barfed, she found a topic. "So! Uh.. what's your name?" Figure she'd at least get 'aquainted' with the guy. He stopped and blinked at her random question, but continued until he had her backed into the edge of the bench. 

"Beast Boy." He told her, the sly grin still on his face. Renee was sure that she'd faint from his look. She's seen it on tv dozens of times and thought it was adorable. But now that she was on the recieving end of that look, it made her almost wet herself. "I'm from the Teen Titans, and I have the ability to morph into any animal." Oh yeah. She forgot about that detail. Apparently, the surprise was evident on her features as his grin changed from sly to almost braggy. He leaned back, much to her relief, and grinned at her. She sat up and grinned excitedly.

"Dude, really?" She asked as he nodded. "Awesome! I love animals! Can you change into a cat?" She asked, sounding incredibly stupid. She knew he could, but she wanted to see it with her own eyes. His grin widened considerably and morphed into the small feline. Her eyes widened and she swore her jaw dropped. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen! The huge green eyes added to the cuteness. The green kitten mewed and soon Beast Boy was sitting again in front of her.

"So, whatcha think?" Blinking out of her shock, she grabbed his arms suddenly and pulled him to her, his face close to hers.

"Dude, turn back into the cat!" Beast Boy blinked as he was shaken and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you liked it, huh?" He grinned as she blushed slightly and released him.

"Uh.. well.. the cat was cute, so yeah.." She muttered, but unfortunately, he heard every word thanks to his ears. He laughed, but complied to her wishes. The kitten was back, and it mewed at her once again. This time, she wasted no time. Ren threw her arms out and grabbed the green kitten in her arms and squeezed him in a tight hug. Beast Boy mewed in protest but stopped when he heard her let out a small squeal of joy. Soon, she loosened her grip, and just nuzzled the cat to her.

'_Man, she must really love cats..._' Beast Boy thought as he was cuddled. He was glad that he had fur, or he'd have a huge blush on his face right now. Soon, he felt a hand start to pet his head in a slow, rhythmic motion. He started to purr softly, and heard the girl hugging him giggle. In his head, Beast Boy laughed. Oh yeah, he was a king of comedy. '_Well.. with this girl, anyway. And she really seemed excited when she found out I could morph._'

As soon as it registered in her head that she was hugging Beast Boy as a cat, and apparently cuddling him, a huge blush formed on her face. She froze, causing the cat to look up at her. Unhinging her arms from around the green kitten, she stuttered out, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to hug you for that long." The blush was still there, and Beast Boy found himself grinning in spite of his own small blush. He jumped back to his spot next to her and morphed back to a human. He instantly regretted it when the blush was still evident.

"Oh, it's cool. It's not every once in a while I'm hugged because of my powers." Renee blinked at the statement. She turned to him, all traces of her blush gone.

"What do you mean? Dude, if you were with me half of my life, you would be sick of hugs. I hug everything I think cute." She froze in her thinking when she saw a look cross Beast Boy's face, then it was smug. He grinned and leaned toward her, making his eyebrows move up and down.

"Oh, really? You think I'm cute?" The question was obviously teasing, but to Renee, it was as if he'd just asked her to go and kill the president. She couldn't do it. She couldn't answer it. And she couldn't help the blush that found it's way back to her face. Obviously, Beast Boy took that as an approval or something because he grinned as his own small blush sported his cheeks. "Sweet! Someone thinks I'm cute!" She glared suddenly.

"H-hey, I never s-said I did!" Renee cursed her stuttering. He blinked at her sudden denial, then grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yea, but you never said you didn't either." He countered, and shrugged at her glare, then crossed his arms. "Hey, I understand. I'm just adorable." She growled audibly, then closed her eyes.

"Fine, you're cute. But I just didn't want to up and hug you, cuz I didn't want to freak you out or anything." She admitted and turned her head away from him, apparently embarrassed. Beast Boy blinked as she seemed a little flustered. He grinned then thought of something.

"Well, what if I said I didn't mind?" Ren turned her head back toward him.

"Really?" A little hope covered her word. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Nope, I don't mind." It was if he'd spoken the magic words. As soon as those last words left his mouth, he felt a rush of warmth flood through his body from his torso. Glancing down in shock at how fast she moved, he saw her hugging him, burying her face into his chest. A small blush burned his cheeks and he let his arms hang at his side while he let her hug him. Looking around him, he saw that the street was pretty much empty. Of course, nobody would be out in a storm like this. The rain was coming down in showers, and he was soaked to the bone, plus he was freezing--well, was freezing.

"Hey." He heard her mutter and he looked down at her. "It doesn't really count as a hug unless the second party participates." She announced with a grin. He rolled his eyes playfully and lazily hooked his arms behind her back.

"There, happy.. wait, what's your name? I still don't know." He nervously grinned.

"The name's Renee, but call me Ren." He blinked as he remembered something from skimming through the biography channel.

"You mean like the pirate beer?" He heard a sigh, then laughed, causing her to laugh from the vibrations in his chest.

"No, you dope, that's **rum**! That wasn't even close, you just said that to make a joke." She began to laugh again, then remembered that she was still hugging him. "Uh.." She looked up at him and he, in confusion, looked back. "Do you want me to let go now?" He shrugged. She grinned instantly.

"Good, cuz I'm cold now."

----

**Author's Note: I know, cute right? Also, quick again with the update. I wouldn't expect them all the time, but hey. I might surprise you! lol By the way, that is what I really do when I see a cute kitten.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Boy, blah blah blah, or the Teen Titans.


	3. The Situation

**The Day Renee Met Beast Boy**

**By The Sole Survivor**

**Chapter 3 - The Situation**

**---------**

And it wasn't a lie. Renee was freezing, and somehow he let off enough heat to warm her thoroughly. She began to shiver from the warmth. Beast Boy blushed slightly as she shifted closer to him to the warmth, making her head move up more towards his neck. Beast Boy sat there on the bench, hugging a girl he'd just met until he realized that it had stopped raining and that the clouds were starting to part, revealing sunshine. He felt it hit his green skin and instantly felt the warmth on his back. Glancing down at her, he saw that she didn't even realize that the storm had stopped. Getting an idea, he grinned a little viciously and looked down at her. "Hey, the storm's over." She muttered something, making him stop instantly.

Was she falling asleep? He wondered suddenly. He wasn't that comfortable, was he? Beast Boy shrugged and continued with his plan. Soon the sun was shining light everywhere, including on the almost-asleep Renee. He lowered his arm until he had his hand resting above the spot he'd elbowed earlier and squeezed it repeatedly. Laughter erupted from the girl as she shot up and let go of him instantly, backing up to the edge of the bench. Rushing foward, he attacked both her sides viciously, sporting a cheeky grin as her face turned blood red.

"S-stop! B-b-beast B-oy!" She couldn't get words out as she giggled insanely. Quickly thinking, she grabbed his hands before he could continue his attack, and gave him a 'What-was-that-for?' glare. The grin was still on his face as he kneeled over her on the bench. She could still feel the tingling sensation of being tickled, so she let out a few giggles at both their expenses. One for his own expense, and for her because she stopped laughing so suddenly.

"Why don't you two stop acting like immature newlyweds and get a room!" A voice suddenly yelled, and both Renee and Beast Boy's heads flew to the street to see a woman in a red Volkswagon. She had the window down, and was sporting an angry blush on her face. In the back seat was what looked like an 8 year old girl. She was giggling and pointing at the two teens on the bench.

'_Newlyweds..? What does she mean by that?_' Ren thought curiously.

Slowly and almost simultaneously, Beast Boy and Renee craned their heads to look at the position they'd ever so helplessly gotten themselves into. Renee was laying down with her legs hanging off the side, and BB was kneeling over her like he was about to pounce. The two locked eyes and seemed to be thinking about what that position usually meant. It took them longer than the woman would've liked, but the two teens finally went blood red in the face she didn't think was possible for anyone, and they both scrambled away from each other.

Seeming satisfied, she glared at Beast Boy like he was some savage ape about to attack the cute innocent girl. Rolling up her window, she drove away. The teens sat nervously on both edges of the bench, they both seemed like they refused to look at each other. Just as they turned to look at each other, faces still slightly red, a loud ringing went off, startling the two. Hurriedly, she shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, flipping it open and not even bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!?" A loud voice screamed into the reciever, making Renee pull it back in surprise. Even Beast Boy had to wince from the yell. "I've been waiting at home for hours!" Dully, Renee lifted her arm to look at her wristwatch.

"Mom, only been an hour and a half." She told her in a bored like tone. Glancing at BB, she rolled her eyes and imitated a mouth with her hand while she opened and closed her mouth like a fish outta water. His face lit up with a huge smile and he laughed quietly behind his hand.

"Only been?! Renee, let me put this gently. You have 10 minutes to get home, or you are grounded for a month!" Shocked at the drastic threat, she threw her arm out in exasperation.

"Mom! That's a little extreme! I accidentally locked my keys in my car!" There was a silence.

"Well, call a LockSmith."

"I don't have the number." Renee muttered darkly under her breath.

"Well, you better find a phone book or something, because I at least expect you home in the next 20 minutes." A small click was heard, then a dial tone indicating that the conversation was over. Glaring until her vision turned red, she shoved the phone in her pocket before she let her rage go. Shouting out in frustration, she stood up and went over to the pole and began to kick it repeatedly. Beast Boy watched in literal amazement. Renee reminded him a little of Raven with her random mood swings. But he'd never seen Raven start kicking a pole to let go of some rage. Blinking a couple times, he made his way over to her.

"Hey.." He started, but soon realized that as soon as he said it, she turned to him and punched him straight in the chest. Shocked, BB stared at her like she just tried to throw a butterfly at him. The punch hadn't hurt at all. She seemed like a weakling, and that was what probably pissed her off most. Ren had continued to punch him in the chest with hardly any pressure. "Hey, Ren! Renee! Chill!" Grabbing her next punch in his fist, he pulled her foward until he'd grabbed her other hand. She looked down, her bangs hiding her face as tears leaked through her eyes in frustration. "Who was that? What'd they say?" He asked, confused. Glancing up at him, she allowed him to see her face. It was tear streaked and her blue eyes were red. He frowned.

"That.. was my mother. She got mad that I was out for so long and told me that I had to be home in 20 minutes or I'd get grounded for a month." She sniffed. "Do you know a LockSmith?" Blinking at the random question, he shrugged.

"No, I don't." He admitted, then gave her a sly grin. "But I could help you unlock your car if you want." The magic words were once again upon Beast Boy, as he suddenly felt her arms encircle him once again, this time tighter. But, this time she had his neck. A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know how happy that would make me!" She breathed out in a rush, then let him go and practically dragged him to where her car was parked. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Beast Boy struggled to keep the pace with her.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold on a minute!" Renee stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, then walked closer to him. "You don't want to help me?" Ren asked, her voice taking on a higher octave. For further dramatic effect, she squeezed a tear out of her eye. He blinked, and practically melted from her accusation.

"What?! No! I'd be more than happy to help you! D-don't cry!" He begged and folded his hands together in a pleading gesture. She sniffed.

"But... but.." Renee thought about more sad things to do to make him feel bad. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see what he'd do if she did. Looking up at him with teared eyes, she closed her arms around herself. "I don't know why I asked you to help me. It seems clear to me that you don't want to." She muttered, trying her best to sound pathetically mournful. Renee was about ready so slap herself. How spoiled was she, anyway? Beast Boy, however, was doing his best to keep himself from freaking out.

"Come on! Don't cry! Please! I'll.. uh.." His mind thought frantically. He'd only known the girl for about an hour or so, what could he do that he knew would cheer her up? Morph? Might.. but she'd probably ignore it. A light bulb mysteriously appeared over his head. Suddenly, he held his arms out. "Would a hug help?" She looked at him in shock. She certainly wasn't expecting that. Grinning slightly inside, she pouted and nodded, enjoying every moment it dragged on. Laying her hands on his chest, she leaned her head under his neck as he awkwardly put his arms around her.

Well, it certainly wasn't the most promising comforting hug she'd ever recieved, but it was still thoughtful none-the-less. "It's uh.. okay.." He murmured softly, trying to reassure her. He tried to ignore her body as it began to shake. "I'll help you, just.. don't cry anymore. I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't.. uh.." He was running out of things to say. He lowered his arms as she stepped back, a large grin on her face.

His sympathetic frown disappeared with a gape of a mouth. He raised a finger and pointed at her. "Hey! You were never sad, were you!" He shouted accusingly. She giggled, which made him drop his finger in shock.

"Nope." She said simply, and walked the rest of her way to the burgandy car that was parked not too far from a building. She just mooched a hug from him. Beast Boy blinked a minute as his mind registered what just happened.

"Alright, that was more freaky than the time I went into Raven's mind. And that's freaky enough." He muttered to himself and followed the obviously insane girl. As Renee approached her car, she saw that her passenger window was down a crack. Rushing to it, she shoved her hand in it, only to find out something very important a little too late.

"OUCH!" She screeched and tried to jerk her arm out to find it was stuck with her elbow. Looking at it, she realized something. "Hey.. I thought I rolled this window up."

'_Apparently not all the way.._' She thought bitterly to herself. Beast Boy, having heard her yell, ran over to her.

"Hey, what's wron--.. you didn't.." He stopped mid-sentence and trailed off, rolling his eyes as he took in the scene before him. Renee turned to him, looking over her arm that was blocking her vision. She laughed nervously and her eyes darted back and forth at his skeptic look.

"Uhm.. Hey BB?" She asked and pointed through the window. He let loose a grin and morphed into a mouse. As soon as Ren set her eyes on the mouse, she squealed in delight and attempted to pick him up, despite she couldn't even touch the ground with her arm stuck in the window. Taking her arm as a lifeline rope, Beast Boy climbed up it and grabbed hold of the edge of the window, falling inside. As soon as he made contact with the interior, the green teen morphed back into a human and climbed into the drivers seat, looking around.

"What am I looking for?!" He shouted frantically, as if the car was about to blow up itself. Ren blew out a puff of air and rolled her eyes, much like he did earlier.

"The keys are in the ignition, just turn them on and quickly press the window lock button, please." Her voice was desprate and slightly with fear. Beast Boy caught it, and turned to look at her slowly, his eyes curious.

"Why, what'll happen when I turn the car on?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"The windows automatically roll up when the car starts." He blinked and she sighed, frustrated. Leaning her head against her arm, she counted backwards from three. "3... 2..." Before she got to one, she heard a sharp intake of breath. Ren looked up to see BB's face. He was shocked.

"What kind of evil car is this!?" He yelled and slammed his hands on his cheeks in exasperation. Gripping his hair, he eyed the keys. "Okay, you can do this." He muttered to himself and slowly reached for them. As soon as he got a grip, he turned them slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue light flash that said "Hello", then "FM 104.9".

Music came on seconds later, and he momentarily forgot about what his misson was until he heard a loud intake of breath.

-----

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm on a roll today. And BTW! I have a picture of Beast Boy and my character Renee. My friends liked it enough, that I'll post it for you all! Feel special!**

**http:// www.deviantart. com/deviation/ 58130148/?qby3Astupidexcuses&qh sort3Atime+-in 3Ascraps**

**There's the link. Just get rid of the spaces, and you're set. Not sure if it'll work, but try it anywayz. I had fun drawing it. lol But if that doesn't work, then just go to deviantart and type in Beast Boy and Renee. I'm sure you'll find it eventually. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Boy. I wish I did though. He would've lived ON.**


	4. Matters of the Heart

**The Day Renee Met Beast Boy**

**By The Sole Survivor**

**Chapter 4 - Matters of the Heart**

**------------**

"BEAST BOY!" Renee yelled and began to furiously jerk at her arm. Pain was searing through her arm as her window tried to take her forearm. She felt it pierce through her skin as it tried to continue its journey to seal up. His eyes widened and he hurriedly pressed a button on the driver's door that had a square with an 'X' on it. Her frightened whimpers stopped and she sighed in relief. He gulped, knowing he'd probably get punched or something for that. "Press the down button." He heard her mutter, and he did as he was told. The window rolled down enough for her to pull her arm out. Beast Boy avoided her eyes as she came around the side of the car to the driver's side. She opened the door and kneeled to his sitting level. Slowly, he turned to her and flashed a weak grin.

"Uh.. sorry?" He mumbled appologetically before squeezing his eyes in pain as a sharp hit connected with his skull. "OUCH!" He shouted and grabbed the furiously throbbing spot. Since when could she hit so hard? Maybe she went easy on him before.

Looking up at her, he saw that her eyes were red and that she was glaring at him. "I said I was sorry! What more do you want!?" He yelled and stood up, glaring at her. Taking the chance to look at her arm, he saw what the damage was. Her arm was kind of blue, and it looked like she was bleeding from where the window tried to take her arm clean off. His glare disappeared quickly and he looked down, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again, this time sincerely, his eyebrows curling up in a sad way. Even his ears lay down flat a bit.

Renee froze as she looked at him. The sight truely was one to behold, it almost made her let out an audible squeal of delight but then she realized one important detail. She made that look on his face appear. Lowering her head, she sniffed as tears resurfaced quickly.

"D-don't.. l-l-look like..t-that..p-p-please.." He heard a mumble and looked up at her. He was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks again. This time, he knew she wasn't playing. It was for real. What'd he do this time? Biting down a whimper, Renee took a look at him to see him staring curiously at her in a sad sort of way. She frowned and sighed. Raising her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him to her softly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at or hit you." She muttered, and ignored it when he stiffened a little. She heard Beast Boy sigh, then felt him wrap his arms around her back lightly. Her arm was burning slightly, but she tried to push it aside, telling herself that she'd deal with it later. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she sighed.

"Why did... why'd you start crying when I appologized?" Beast Boy finally asked, out of curiosity. His face was slightly crimson, but he wasn't about to let her go until he got an answer. He knew he was cute, but come on. Girls never cried when he was sad. Renee sniffed and tightened her grip around his neck.

"I get sad everytime I make someone feel bad. I'm that kind of person, and besides, it broke my heart." She admitted quietly. Beast Boy glanced sideways to stare at the back of her head. He cocked a brow.

"It broke.. your heart.." He repeated, as if asking a question but not so sure of himself. Blinking a couple times, he finally gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. He was surprised she let him pull her away from her hug, but that was far from his mind at that point. The way she was standing was like she was nervous, and looked like she'd fall if he let her shoulders go. Shaking his head to clear his head, he looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you mean by that? We just met, and you're talking to me like you've known me for years!" He exclaimed, still trying to grasp the whole thing.

He was about to say something else when he focused on her face, and stopped at what he saw. No more tears, just a huge blush and she was avoiding eye contact with him. He didn't know if she was just embarrassed at showing so much affection to a green stranger, or if she had something else on her mind. Renee sighed and tried to get her blush under control. Finally locking her eyes with his, she saw he looked confused and had a sort of understanding of what was going on, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. He still had her shoulders in his grip, for which she was grateful, because if he let her go, she was sure she'd fall to her knees. She didn't understand a lick of it any more than he did.

It was the kind of irony that twisted his words around. She had known him for years, from the start of the very first episode. But it wasn't like he knew that. It was just that **he **didn't know **her**, so the effect was lost on him. As much as she thought about him during the seasons of Teen Titans, she realized one fateful thing.

What about Terra?

Renee froze. Where'd that come from? It's not like she was having a crush on him or anything. If that were the case, then she'd be nervous at standing close to him, be shy at the smallest questions he asked, and she'd also have a blush on her fa--...

Oh.. SNAP!

Renee cursed herself. How could this have happened? She just met-- well, physically MET the guy no less than an hour an a half ago! Sure she gets attatched to people quickly. Sure he was cute, made her laugh, and wasn't afraid of her death hugs..

Beast Boy watched this inner struggle as long as it dragged on. He was still waiting for his answer, but thought it was amusing to see her battling with herself. And losing. He let a smirk fall on his face and waited until she noticed. Seemed as though the argument was tearing her apart, for she closed her eyes, her mouth frowning in an upward painful one.

"You know, you never did answer my question." He finally told her, watching in amusment as she popped open her eyes in shock. Had she forgotten he was there? Maybe the conflict was about him?

'_Yeah, right.. _' He told himself, somehow hoping it was so he could tease her about it. Renee blinked in confusion at being interrupted from her thoughts.

"What question?" She asked, playing dumb. She was, God forbid, **suddenly shy** about his question. She saw him roll his eyes, then a smile lit up his face. Ren couldn't help it. She smiled and let out a giggle when his ear twitched randomly. That lightened the mood considerably for her. He blinked at the giggle, then the smile was replaced with a grin.

"I knew it! I'm a funny guy!" He announced, then looked up somewhere to the skies. "Take that, Raven!" Laughing a little, he looked back down at her. She had rolled her eyes with a smile of her own.

"Yes, Mr. Funny green boy. Gloat all you want, you just got an easy audience this time." She told him, biting back a giggle at his confused look. He waved his eyebrows teasingly, leaning close to her.

"And yet, you still laugh at me." Somehow, she didn't want to think about why, she blushed. Playing it off before he could catch it, she pushed at his chest lightly, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, I will laugh at anything. Funny or not." Beast Boy grinned.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I get a laugh outta you." He suddenly reached down and began to squeeze her sides again, earning a loud audible giggle from the girl. She moved fast away from him, holding her hands up in front of her for defense. She fake-glared at him, a small smile on her face.

"Stop.. **doing** that!" She squeaked out, angry at herself from the weak response. At least she wasn't seemingly having a 'crush' on him anymore. He also seemed to have that effect on her. Making her forget what she was thinking about. He obviously forgot about his earlier question too. Beast Boy pointed at her and began laughing. "Oh, you think this is funny?" She asked him, obviously planning something, but being BB, he totally took the bait without thinking about it.

"I think it's hilarious!" He replied back, and still laughed. Poor Beast Boy didn't see it coming. Ren ran foward, aiming for his sides when--- she slipped on the pavement, and instead began sliding toward him at a high speed. She flailed her arms in an attempt to stop herself, but to no avail. She flew straight into the changeling, abruptly cutting off his laughter as she made them both fall to the pavement. "Ouch.." She heard him mutter.

"Oh my.. everything.. are you okay, BB?" She asked. Groaning a bit herself, she opened her eyes only to freeze. She was laying almost next to him, her upper body on top of the green boy, his face mere inches away. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him too. But she couldn't get the mental image of his pained face out of her head. As she was about to stand up, she realized one thing.

He'd caught her.

She didn't want to think about what would've been broken or injured if he hadn't prevented her hitting the hard lot. He'd had his arms wrapped around her waist, but she guessed as soon as they made contact, he let her fall over him.

"Beast Boy?" She asked again. Forgetting about her position, she leaned up farther and reached up with her left hand. Renee began to touch his face, patting his cheek. He moaned a little bit, and cracked open an eye to survey his surroundings. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him again. Instead of waiting for an answer, she got off of him to prevent further embarrassment and picked up his head. Feeling behind his head, she pulled it back to observe it when she saw spots of blood. She gasped and accidentally dropped his head from shock.

"Owww..." He moaned out and his eyes narrowed at her. She gave a weak appologetic grin.

"Sorry! Sorry.." He was hurt. And it was her fault. Forcely pushing back tears, she gulped at the situation. What could she do? Beast Boy had unlocked her car as he said he would, but she couldn't just leave him there. He'd get run over, or worse.

Kidnapped.

Shaking her head from such ridiculous things, she sighed. "I wonder what my mom would say if she saw me come home with a green boy." She muttered to herself. Renee shrugged, and leaned down to his face. "I'm sorry Beast Boy." She told him, a hint of worry and regret in her voice. She saw him open his eye at her random appology.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, confused. He didn't let her get hurt, did he? He tried his best to catch her before they fell. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked out his thoughts. He frowned when she let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" A small smile formed on his face.

"Beast Boy, you get hurt because of me. And yet you still ask about my well being." The giggling died down. "You're such a hero." She muttered. "But, I'm sorry for making you get hurt. You didn't have to save me from my clumsiness, you know." She told him, still a little sad because of her fault. Renee was shocked when Beast Boy rose up quickly, a frown on his face. "Careful, your head's bleeding!" She cried, but it was too late. She looked down at the look he gave her.

"Don't get sad because I got hurt a little bit. It's gonna heal, no big deal." He told her, a small smile on his face.

Renee couldn't take it anymore.

She leaned foward and wrapped him in another hug, but this time something was different, Beast Boy noticed it. It was a lighter hug, still around his neck, but she'd taken to hugging around his side under his arm, so it was like she was forcing a hug. "I'm sorry, still." She muttered, then grinned slightly when he released a sigh.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. He felt her nod and let out a grin. She leaned back so she could listen to it. "Alright, alright. Here we go. So, a ventriloquist was making fun of rednecks with his dummy at a bar. After a while, an offended and angry redneck stood up, rolled up his sleeves, and yelled, "I resent that!" Then the ventriloquist started appologizing when the redneck looked at him and said, "You stay outta this, I'm talking to the guy in your lap!" Haha!" Beast Boy began laughing, and was actually quite surprised when she began laughing with him.

"Wow, that's a good one!" She shouted, barely containing her laughter. A huge grin lit up BB's face as he proudly puffed out his chest a bit.

"Yup, I'm the king of comedy." He replied, an aura of superiority around him. She rolled her eyes, giggling still. "Just a minute, I'll take a moment for myself." Renee smiled and decided to play along. She bent foward and bowed a couple times.

"Yes, the king of comedy. You're the man." She mumbled unenthusiastically, a smile on her face. Then something caught her eye. The sunlight, the way it came down, made Beast Boy look incredibly stunning. Almost like he had a godly glow surrounding him. She blinked. She knew she wouldn't be thinking about him like that if she didn't have a..

She shook her head, but didn't avert her gaze. He was still taking pride in the fact that someone laughed at a joke he made. But when he saw that she'd stopped playing and had a serious look of concentration on her face, he frowned and blinked at her sudden mood change. "Uh.. Renee? Hellooo?" Much in the same fashion as when he first met her, he waved his hand in her face. He leaned close to her face and peered into her eyes. They were unfocused, just as he thought.

"Beast Boy..." He jumped and fell back as she suddenly said his name, her eyes finally focused on his.

"What?" He asked, avoiding her gaze. She rolled her eyes, and wagged a finger telling him to get closer.

"Come here." She demanded like a master would be punishing their puppy. He gulped slightly, but obeyed none-the-less. When he only got about a foot away from her, she growled threateningly. He blinked in surprise.

"Dude, what more do you want!?" He found himself shouting at her again. She groaned and curled her fists in his fabric, pulling him to her. A bright blush filled his cheeks when he realized she pulled him pretty close.

"What?" He whispered, his eyes searching hers. As she thought about it, she was being pretty foward and bold by doing this. Slowly, ever so slowly, Renee leaned foward a bit, watching his every movement. He didn't seem to realize this, too busy studying her eyes, until she touched her nose with his. BB's eyes widened, but he didn't move. He didn't know what kind of spell she was under, but he knew that he had to snap her out of it. He grew confused as his blush faded a little when he felt her hand on his cheek.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud ringing met both of their ears.

"AHHHH!" Screaming to death, quite literally, both Renee and Beast Boy snapped out of the trance and scrambled away from each other once again, both blushing a vibrant scarlet. Breathing terribly hard, Ren fumbled for her cellphone in her pocket, feeling her heart beating very fast. She avoided looking at Beast Boy, knowing what she had been about to do.

With him.

She let out a few deep breaths, and this time looked at the caller id. Raising an eyebrow, she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"H-hello?" Renee cursed as her voice was once again, cracking despite her urge to make it sound unforced.

"MAN I am FUCKED!"

---------

**Author's Note: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ya. I am updatin faster than a jack rabbit on roller blades. lol Anywayz.. yea, this chapter really has no point except the development of Renee and Beast Boy's relationship. Plus, it also brings in a new character, never seen before! Oooooh, the suspense. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy. (monotone robotic voice) **


	5. Adrianna, Come On Down!

**The Day Renee Met Beast Boy**

**By The Sole Survivor**

**Chapter 5 - Adrianna, Come On Down!**

**------------**

"MAN I am FUCKED!" A voice screeched, and Renee accidentally dropped it in surprise. Fumbling around for it, she put it back to her ear. Beast Boy watched her clumsiness for a minute before his mind went back to just seconds before the phone rang. What would've happened if the phone hadn't rang? Would they have really..? He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts. Of course not, she doesn't like him that way. Maybe she was just observing something on his head..? Satisfied with that assumption, he tuned back into Renee's conversation. Curious at the sudden scream, he crawled back to her so he could listen.

"Why, what happened, Adrian?" She asked, her voice cased in worry. The only times Adrian called were when she really wanted someone to talk to, or because she needed to tell Ren something. This definately sounded like the second one. She glanced over and saw Beast Boy beside her, listening to the voice on her cellphone. She couldn't help it. She blushed and was so glad he wasn't paying attention to her.

"My mother is what the hell happened!" Adrian sighed hoarsely, like she'd been crying and continued. "You know how she is, Renee! She barks at me, yells at me for things I couldn't help, then she goes into my personal privacy! I am so SICK of her!" Beast Boy grimaced at the malice in her voice. He began to have shivers and hopes that that voice was never directed at him. He nudged Renee and pointed at the phone.

"Who is that?" He mouthed so he wouldn't disturb Adrian's rant of fury. Renee smiled slightly and switched ears so she could look at the green boy clearly.

"Best bud Adrianna." She whispered, then tuned back in to her rant.

"--then she has to go and get into my mail and read my messages! Do you know how sick of it I am? I'm THIS close to--"

"Adrianna!"

"What?!" Renee sighed when Beast Boy let out a whimper and ducked behind her.

"Chill. What do you want me to help you with?" Adrian let out a deep growl, followed by a sigh.

"Can.. can you just meet me at your house? In about.. ten minutes?" Suddenly, it seemed like a sledge hammer was slammed over Renee's head. Hurriedly turning her wrist over so she could glance at the wristwatch, she groaned. "What's the matter?" She heard her friend ask.

"I'm supposed to be home in four minutes! How am I gonna make it home in four minutes?!" Renee shrieked. Beast Boy yelped out in surprise and fell on his back. "Oh, sorry B-.." She trailed off and blinked. Adrianna didn't know Beast Boy was with her.

"B? Who's B? Who are you with?" She heard Adrian's curious voice on the other line. Grinning slightly, Renee gained her composure and gave the green boy a sly grin.

"Oh, just a friend." She told her, watching as BB raised both his eyebrows at her tone. "Tell you what, I'll bring my friend if you drive your car, not your moms. I'm sure he'd love to see it." Beast Boy blinked. There was a pause before Adrianna shrieked.

"It's a guy?! How old is he? What's his name? Where's he from? How long have you known him? Are you two dating?!" Renee's eyes widened double their size at the last question. Sweat started to form on her face as she looked at Beast Boy. He raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but didn't question.

"Adrianna!" A dark blush made it's way onto her face. "Shut it!" A chuckle floated out of the phone.

"Oh, I get it. He's right there, isn't he? Tell him I say hi!" She squealed. Renee slapped her forehead.

"Yes. He's right beside me." Turning with an angry flare, she looked at Beast Boy. "Adrian says hi, BB." She told him and raised a brow. The green boy shrugged.

"Okay, tell her I said hey." He replied, a lazy tone to his voice.

"You heard him, didn't you?" Ren asked Adrianna. Hearing a very high pitched squeal, she confirmed her question.

"Wow, Renee. You sure know how to pull 'em in. He sounds cute!" A loud bang was heard on the other line. "Oh, but I gotta get off here. I think my mom's home. I'll see you in a bit!" A click echoed in her ears again. She sighed and closed it, pocketing her cellphone.

"Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Renee moaned out and shook her head. But as soon as what Adrianna said before she got off clicked, her eyes widened. He **sounds** cute. She never noticed his voice being cute before. Turning toward Beast Boy, she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Ahem." She smiled when she saw he was relaxing on the pavement. He rolled his head and looked at her. "Hey, Beast Boy. Say something for me, would you please?" She asked, adding what she hoped was a cute tone.

It was if he'd just awoken. He shot up, his eyes wide, keeping eye contact with her. He obviously had just been reminded what had occured moments before. "What?" Renee cursed in her head. He didn't raise his voice enough for her to actually listen to it. Thinking quickly, she stood up and walked over to him. He watched wairly, then his eyes seemed to shrink when she raised her hand. "Hey, no no no! What'd I do this time?!" He yelled this time, making Renee stop dead in her tracks. She heard him that time. The unique way his voice ran over the syllables. Beast Boy had covered his head, but when he felt no impact of any kind, he peeked through his arms. What he saw surprised him. Ren stood, her arms hanging down, in what looked like shock.

'_Damn.. Adrian was right. He does have a cute voice._' She mused, then cursed for letting herself get like this. Renee grinned suddenly and straightened up. "I'm not gonna hit you, Beast Boy, stand up. I think I have only a few minutes to get home now." Confused more than ever, he slowly obeyed.

"What about your car?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I'm not taking it. It'll take too long to get home." He blinked.

"Then what are you gonna..." He trailed off as he saw her look. It was pleading with a weak grin. Then, it clicked.

**Him**.

"Oh NO! No no no no no! I am NOT gonna be your transportation! I have somewhere I have to be in a few minutes, so I can't take the time to.. to.." He stopped himself again. She was pouting. And about to cry.

"But.. Beast Boy.." She mumbled. He glared in what he hoped was at least a little bit authoritive.

"Oh no, that's not gonna work either!"

----

'_I can't believe it worked..._' Beast Boy thought grimly as he flew gracefully over the town. He was a pteradactyl with Renee sitting on his neck. After he'd finally submitted, (just a few seconds after the tear came), Renee had locked her car, then taken off.

"That way! That way!" She suddenly shouted, pulling on the horn on his head in the direction she was pointing. Grumbling in his head, he obliged. Below them, the scenery changed dramatically. From buildings and parks came a secluded area of houses. The scenery was beautiful in Beast Boy's eyes. "Okay, that brown-red one, that's mine." She told him, pointing to a small house, a house away from the corner. Gliding down with ease, he landed quickly before morphing back to a human.

Right before he fell to the ground behind a pile of bushes in Renee's front yard.

"Hey! Renee! You were supposed to get off!" Renee had lost her balance when he morphed and fell, taking him with her. They were now in the same position they were before, except she was straddling his waist. Beast Boy groaned again. "Not again.." He mumbled as he felt his earlier wound reopen. "Why is it you always fall on TOP of me?" He opened his eyes only to look away suddenly, a blush forming on his face. Just before he looked away, he saw Renee's face was beet red also. She had frozen and was trying her best to scurry off of him as soon as she could get her body to move.

Looking around frantically, she stopped when she spotted something. Her eyes widened, though her blush was still there, and practically let herself fall back on top of him. Her face ended up below his neck. "H-h-hey, w-wh-what're you..?" Beast Boy stuttered, his face going redder. She shushed him, her voice serious. Footsteps suddenly echoed into his ears. He looked at her, then peeked through the bush they'd found themselves behind. Black boots appeared, covered by dark blue jeans. "Hey, who is that?" He asked, trying his best to keep his voice below a whisper. Beast Boy let his eyes wander up to her face, surprised when the girl looked like she'd been crying. Her face angry, the black haired girl's eyes darted around quickly.

Adrianna Stratton (this is where the introduction takes place) was Renee Maxell's best friend. She had black short hair in the back, but it came down longer in the front, covering her ears. Her bangs parted above her left eye and reached her cheekbones, and the weirdest thing Beast Boy descovered was that they were white and green highlighted. She wore a tight black shirt that showed off a bit of her cleavage. Around her neck was a black choker that held a dog tag that he guessed read her name. On her wrist was a black strap on bracelet with a white rose curling around it. Her eyes were what surprised him the most. They were almost catlike. A brighter green than his own, and somehow when he looked into them, he saw Renee's blue ones.

"That's Adrianna." He heard Renee whisper back after a few minutes. "She's the one that was yelling on the phone a few minutes ago." Beast Boy's face dawned in recognition, but he kept quiet. Renee was tempted to pat him on the head for a job well done. But as soon as the green boy's eyes landed on Adrian's car, they widened, and his mouth opened wide. Renee, having seen this reaction, groaned to herself. She had to think quickly before Adrian caught them in that position and before BB blew their cover. As Adrian walked around the yard with her arms crossed, Ren leaned close to Beast Boy. "Dude, chill. Just a car." She told him with a roll of her eyes. "Can you change back into the kitten?"

The green boy, turning his head at her request, realized just how close she actually was. In two seconds flat, his face turned a bright crimson. "Uh.." She heard him utter.

"Renee! Where are you!" Adrianna shouted, and the girl in question cursed.

"Beast Boy, come on!" Realizing too late that Adrian had the ears of a hawk, the short-haired girl jerked her head in the direction of her near whisper-shout. "Damn! Change!" Quickly, Beast Boy nodded, but before he could, a shadow fell across them.

"Oooohhh... I thought I heard you Renee. Apparently, I interrupted a 'special moment' between you two." Giggling up a storm at seeing her best friend in such a position, Adrianna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Quicker than she'd ever seen Renee move, she rolled off of the boy, her face a very bright scarlet.

"No, no no! It's not what you think!" The girl quickly shouted, then glanced at Beast Boy to see his face just in the same condition as hers. "We were... I was just-!"

"Save your excuses for someone who hasn't seen the truth." Adrian smirked. Renee's eyes widened.

"Seriously! We didn't.. we weren't doing anything!" Suddenly, it was as if the girl had taken a look at Beast Boy for the first time.

"Hey.. you're green, except with a red face." The boy blinked and covered his cheeks, realizing they were warm. He stood up slowly, watching the two girls. "That means.. you're Beast Boy from the Teen Titans." The smirk came back. "Whoo, Ren, you really DO know how to pick em! A super hero, and I bet he can put up with your nonsense more than other guys can. I whole heartedly approve."

Blushing would've been an understatement. Renee had just sent crimson packing with a deeper red than her own blood. Basically, her face looked about ready to explode. Above her, Adrian burst out laughing.

"Adrian! Didn't you have something you came over here for, instead of badgering me about my friendships?" The girl stopped laughing, and with a solemn look on her face, gave Renee her hand before jerking her up into a standing position.

"Yeah, I did." The girl lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as more tears came. Renee frowned, then took her friend's arm, leading her toward her house. Beast Boy watched this ordeal and was about to turn and go when Renee suddenly turned to him with a hard stare.

He froze on the spot.

"Oh, no, green boy. You're coming with me." She told him, her tone made him quickly decide that she wasn't joking around. Beast Boy's eyes darted back and forth as he began to back up.

"Uh.. well, I.. uh.. really have to go, and I'm sure the Titans are waiting for me.. somewhere.. away from here, so I'll just let you two talk and--" He was suddenly cut off when Renee had said something to Adrianna to walk up to him with a hard stride. He gulped. The glare on her face did not look friendly.

"Beast Boy." Her tone was suddenly threatening, but sounded more like the Renee he knew. Well, the one he met an hour or so ago. Renee's glare slipped and she hung her head. "Damn, I can't stay mad at you." Beast Boy blinked at this logic, then a smug grin fell on his face, but disappeared when he saw Adrian out of the corner of his eye. She was standing almost awkwardly and was seeming forcing back tears as she avoided looking at the two. He frowned and gave the girl a sympathetic look. "BB, can you please.. stay with us for a while? We'll give you a ride to wherever you wanna go in Adrianna's car, if you'd like. Just.. don't go yet." Renee left out the part that she didn't know when she'd see him again, and she wanted him to stay as long as she could get him to. She saw his eyes soften. Soon after, a sly grin appeared.

"**Any**where I wanna go?" He asked, teasingly, crossing his arms. Renee blinked at his sudden change of mood, then rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, anywhere you wanna go, green dude." Beast Boy suddenly frowned, and put on a thinking face. Seconds later, his face lit up.

"Okay, I'll stay..." She didn't like the way he trailed off. He suddenly grinned. "But from here on out, you have to call me Master of Comedy." He told her in a teasing mocking tone. Renee's eyes widened, then she glared at him hatefully. Growling deeply under her breath, she muttered something. He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" Holding his ear close to her, he cupped his hand around his ear as if to hear her better. The girl crossed her arms.

"I said.. thank you for staying, **Master of Comedy**." Her voice was dripping with malice, but he paid it no heed. It wasn't nearly as deafening as Adrianna's. He also knew, from earlier situations, and some he'd rather not remember, that she had a huge heart. So he didn't worry about his well being. Grinning triumphantly, he threw his arm around her and pulled her roughly to his side.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it? I'm glad we came to an understanding!" He shouted joyously and began to trot back to Adrian, pulling the poor girl with him as she tripped over the grass. The short haired girl had watched this exchange rather curiously, and was now adorning a small grin of her own.

"So, I take it your little talk did some good on her?" Adrian asked Beast Boy as they began the trek to Renee's front door. The green boy nodded with a wink and the she laughed at Renee's expression. "Oh, that's gold! I'm glad someone finally put her on a leash." The girl under his arm growled threateningly under her breath. Thrashing her arms to get out from his grip, she huffed angrily and glared pointedly at the two.

"Can we stop making cracks at me and go inside?!" She shrieked, and pointed to the door. Adrian giggled and scurried to the door, opening it and rushing inside. Renee sighed then glanced at Beast Boy who was trying his very hardest to keep from laughing. He even accomplished to keep from smiling during his struggle. Rolling her eyes, she snatched his wrist and jerked him inside, muttering darkly under her breath. What she found, was not a very beautiful site. The youngest Maxell froze in her steps, making Beast Boy run right into the back of her.

Looking around for the sign of Renee's shock, he saw a tall woman standing at the end of the hallway, a very angry glare on her face. He gulped, and stepped back a little bit, like he was trying to hide behind the girl. Adrianna was a few feet away, glancing back and forth anxiously, like she was waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the woman began her walk to her youngest child, and didn't stop until she was face-to-face with the poor girl.

"**RENEE NICOLE ANNETTE MAXELL**! Where the HELL have you been?!"

---------

**Author's Note: Yeah. You guessed it. I'm being forced to update this quick. When an author updates this quick, you know something's wrong. lol Anyway, enjoy the yelling parts, spootyheads. Eh. And yes, Renee has a long name. Deal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the green boy. sighs**


	6. The Maxell Home

**The Day Renee Met Beast Boy**

**By The Sole Survivor**

**Chapter 6 - The Maxell Home**

**-----------------------**

"**RENEE NICOLE ANNETTE MAXELL**! Where the HELL have you been?!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs in the girl's ear. She winced painfully, as did the poor changeling behind her. He bent low, and covered his ears. Adrianna looked helpless as she stood, then she suddenly started whispering at Beast Boy frantically. He heard the small whispers and turned to see Renee's friend waving him over. He darted around the two females and almost made it to her when he felt the woman's cold glare fall upon him. He automatically froze. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Rage had gotten loose from Raven's mind again. "And you! Who the hell are you, and WHY the HELL are you in my house!" He turned around slowly, and his ears lowered considerably. He grinned weakly.

"Uh.. I'm a friend of Renee's. And.. I just came over to.. uh.." He looked around frantically. "To.. admire your.. lovely.. home?" He finished lamely, the weak grin still on his face, but now it looked forced.

"Actually!" A voice suddenly shouted, and he was never more happy at that moment in his life when he heard Adrianna's voice come from behind him, and suddenly she was at his side. "Miss Maxell, he's here to help Renee with her homework, cuz it was really a doozy! I was there, I know this." Glancing wairly from the green boy to her daughter's friend, Sondra crossed her arms and looked Beast Boy straight in the eyes. 

"Alright, if you really know Renee from school.." She thought a minute. "Then answer me this.. why are you green?" Despite the desprate need for a positive turnout of the situation, Beast Boy sighed, exasperated and layed his fists on his hips. Behind her mother, Renee groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Chemical experiment. Science class two days ago. Hasn't come off yet." He told her in a stern voice, almost like he'd been ordered not to spill anymore than what he'd given. Sondra nodded, then her eyes softened considerably, then lit up with a bright smile. She held her hand out to him. Renee blinked, then smiled lightly. She had to give him a hug for that later.

"Then I welcome you to our home! It's nice to meet you.." She trailed off and looked at him expectantly. He started to sweat a bit. Swallowing thickly, he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Name's Garfield, but call me Gar, please." He told her politely as he shook her hand. Sondra grinned and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened noticeably and gave Renee a pleading look. She shrugged and stifled a giggle.

"Well, then. Adrianna, Gar, you two can head off to Renee's room. She'll be there.. in a few minutes." She muttered the last part, a hint of a threat in her voice. Beast Boy forced another grin for her sake, then took off with Adrian down another hallway, disappearing from sight. As soon as they were out of earshot, the short haired girl began laughing as she leaned against a door. He crossed his arms and gave her a stern glare.

"What?" He asked shortly. She waved her hand, almost in dismissal, but continued to giggle. Beast Boy let her laugh until she collapsed on the floor in a giggling mess. "Alright, spill." He told her, the glare still on his face. She let out a last laugh, pat her chest like she was getting her heart started, then stood up. As soon as she opened her eyes and looked at him, she began laughing again. Beast Boy finally got impatient. "WHAT?!" He shouted and threw his arms out.

"You mean to tell me.." She stared inbetween giggles. ".. that your real name is.. (laughs) Garfield?" He stood shocked before a small blush appeared on his cheeks. That only seemed to make Adrian laugh harder.

"Yeah, okay! My name is Garfield, what's the big deal, **Adrianna**?" He asked, a hint of accusation seeping into his tone. The girl suddenly quit laughing and gave him a hard glare. She all but slammed her hands on her hips and cocked her body sideways.

"Are you suggesting something about MY name?" She told him in a threatening tone. That made Beast Boy freeze in his thinking. It reminded him of the flame and the moth. He guessed he was the moth. He shook his head quickly and put his hands up in front of him in denial, his eyes wide. Adrian glared, growled deeper than a tiger and opened the door, storming into it. The green boy vaguely wondered how a girl like Renee came to be friends with the devil reincarnate. Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked slowly until he entered the room. Then stopped dead in his tracks.

When he walked into the room, he couldn't help but gape. There were wall posters and stuff, but what really surprised him was the plush of **him**, sitting beside a blue.. something. Dog maybe? Adrianna walked in like the world was her oyster, and flopped down on the bed, wrapping the blue plush in her arms comfortably. Glancing up, she saw Beast Boy giving his identical plush look-a-like a hard stare with a raised eyebrow. As he began to walk into the room finally, he never took his eyes off of that doll. Crossing her arms, Adrian smirked as he came to sit beside her on the bed.

"Problem?"

"What?" He jerked his head in her direction. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he started laughing. "Oh, no, not at all. Nope. Not a one." He babbled out before he stopped and cast a glance at the plush. Looking back at the girl, he saw she'd raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptic look.

"Riiight.." She mumbled sarcastically, then looked at the plush. Adrian set down the blue one to exchange it for the green plush, holding it out to him. "Is this what you're staring at?" Beast Boy eyed it as he got a closer look. It didn't resemble him thoroughly, but it did have his green skin, clothes and ears. Hearing a giggle, he looked up to see the girl laughing behind her hand.

"What?" He asked, irritated all of a sudden.

"Nothing." She told him truthfully. Then she hugged the BB plush to her, plopping herself down on the bed. "I just think it's cute." She mused, not bothering to look at Beast Boy's reaction. Blushing a small shade of pink, he blinked and was about to say something when a blur of white ran into the room, jumping on the bed and into Adrian's lap. Startled and surprised, BB soon came to realize it was a cat. Apparently, Adrian wasn't that surprised because she set the doll down and cuddled the cat instead, her face expressing her happiness. "Oreo!" She shouted joyously.

'_Oreo_..?' Beast Boy thought in confusion. Who would name a cat Oreo? Focusing his green eyes on the cat that was currently getting the air squeezed out of it, he saw that it was black and white spotted. Resembling an the cookie, obviously. It meowed softly and freed itself from her steely grip. He smiled grimly. "Yeah, I understand your pain little cat." Chucking a bit, he picked it up and was quite surprised when she started licking him. But the merriment stopped short when a loud screech echoed throughout the house.

"What did I do wrong?!"

"You **HEARD** me young lady!"

"But this isn't **FAIR**! I do all my chores and never do anything to provoke you! **WHY **the sudden **TORNADO**?!" 

"**YOU KNOW WHY**! You bring this **BOY **I've never met in my life to our **HOME**!"

"Oh, so now you have to meet **EVERYBODY **that I'm **friends **with? Nice mother. Real mature for your age."

Silence. Adrian and Beast Boy sat in shock. Slowly, they craned their necks to look at each other, but winced when the yell/argue continued.

"You have absolutely **NO **right to talk to me like that, Renee Nicole Annette Maxell! You are to do Anya's chores until further notice! It's obviously CLEAR who the miscreant is in **this **house!" 

Adrian winced.

"Ouch. Poor Renee." She said sympathetically. When the time called for it, Renee's mother could sound just like her mother. But not as bad, and not 24/7 either. But enough to drive the young Maxell off the wall. Beast Boy looked at her in surprise.

"Why did she do that to Renee?" He asked in pure confusion. "She was just a few minutes late." The girl sitting beside him on the bed sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes, Sondra can be just as bad as my mother." Rubbing her temples with her index finger and thumb, she groaned. "This is not a good day for me." She muttered darkly to herself. Seemingly forgetting that Beast Boy was even there, she covered her eyes with her hand. Adrian choked back a sob and her body shivered from the rejection. The green boy sat mutely, watching her cry. What could he do? He barely knew this girl.

...Well, he doesn't know Renee much either, and this girl in front of him is her best friend. Renee would want him to do **something**, right? Carefully, he scooted across the bed, closing the distance between them and gently wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. Adrian tensed up, but soon curled up and let herself be hugged. To be comforted. "Shh.. it's gonna be okay. It'll be alright." Beast Boy's soothing tone entered her head. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Adrian wrapped her arms carefully around him in a small hug before releasing him.

'_At least she doesn't hug like Renee.._' He mused slightly and let her loose. Turning, Adrian looked Beast Boy straight in the eyes. They were red and puffy. But also, starting to line with relief. Then, to his own relief, she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Wiping her eyes again to dry up the remaining tear leakage, she added, "You know, you look like a bat with those ears." He blinked at the random comment, then subconciously raised his hand to feel his ears.

"Hey, it's Master of Comedy to you." He told her, almost sternly. He knew better than to demand. Suddenly, Adrianna's eyes hardened and she glowered at him. Leaning foward to intimidate him, she snarled slightly and was pleased when he let out a whimper, his face obviously showing regret and fear. He held up a finger. "Or, Beast Boy's fine, too." Huffing, she leaned back, still in the sour mood.

"Yeah. Master of Comedy my ass. I'll call you Master of--"

"Hey! Don't mix up my nickname." He interrupted. Soon after, a sly grin made its way onto her face and she uncrossed her arms, leaning back in a relaxing position.

"So, tell me bat boy. What's the relationship with you and my bud? And you can't tell me nothing, because I've seen that position you two were in earlier." It was actually a funny sight to look at. Adrian watched with amusement as she watched Beast Boy's face change from confusion to absolute horror and embarrassment. It even added to the fun as he went through the red colors of the color wheel. He yelped as he completely fell off the bed. "What's the matter?" She asked, pretending not to care just to see him react. His hands began shaking as he turned his wide eyes to her bright green ones.

"Uh.. that.. uh.. nothing.. uh.. Renee and I are just..." He began stuttering and scrambled back on the bed, trying to act casual but accidentally causing his hand to scratch the girl's neck briefly in his despration to get back on the bed.

Adrian stopped listening. She stopped basic movement, and practically melted into where his hand once was. He stopped thinking immediately, blinking in confusion and slight concern. "Hey. Hey, are you okay?" His enormous blush faded as he began to prode her cheek when a smile made it's way onto her face. He froze and stared at her.

Adrianna was **purring**.

There was no mistaking it. The slight throaty noise was coming from the girl sitting in front of him. Uncertain, he reached foward started to rub her head. Seeing no change in her attitude, he continued the petting of her head until the purring suddenly turned into a deep growl. Looking around with a frightened look, he noticed a dark sillhouette of something, or someone in the doorway.

"Dude, you gotta scratch her neck." Beast Boy sighed in relief when he saw it was Renee. She was leaning against the door frame, smirking at him in a wistful way. Beast Boy didn't the meaning behind it. He sighed, frustrated, then gestured to Adrian.

"Then you come over here and do it!" She walked into the room, the smirk still adorning her face. Climbing onto her bed, she lifted and scooted Adrianna foward so she could lay the green-eyed girl's head in her lap. Getting her comfortable, she began to scratch her back, slowly making circles up to her neck. The growling stopped midway. A huge smile lit up Adrian's face and she leaned into her friend's scratches, purring once again. Beast Boy sighed in relief, then got confused. "Why does she do that?" Rolling her eyes, Renee gestured with her hand to make him get closer. Her friend was more or less asleep by now. Watching warily, he crawled to her side. 

"Okay, turn around and I'll show you."

"Why?" Renee was hurt by the suspicion in his tone, but she quickly covered it up with a glare.

"Because I'm going to scratch you." Still a little bit nervous, he turned halfway, keeping his eyes on her. "Chill, it'll feel good." Leaning foward close to his face, she whispered, "I promise." Once again, a huge blush formed on his cheeks and he had to turn away to hide it. But as soon as he did, he felt sharp nails on his back, making slow circles around his shoulder blades. He froze and tensed up, but when she began the journey to his neck, he literally melted. He slouched foward, a silly grin forming on his face. Renee giggled silently to herself as she watched them. Looking between her best friend and guy friend (There's a SPACE), she noticed they were almost in the same state.

Suddenly, a beeping noise was going off in the room. It wasn't like the annoying alarm clock noise, but it did resemble a ringer on a cellphone. Quickly checking her phone, she saw it wasn't buzzing.

'_What could it be?!_' Her mind screamed helplessly. Then a light went off in her head. Glancing down at Beast Boy, she saw his belt was vibrating. Renee raised her eyebrows, and used her hand that was scratching BB to prod around in his belt. She knew it had to be that communicator. Trying her best to avoid certain spots, she finally found it on the side of the belt. Pulling it out and looking at it, she noticed it looked a lot more advanced than it did on tv. Maybe it was just the lighting? Shrugging, she pressed some buttons, then before her eyes, Cyborg's face appeared.

"BB! Finally! Where have you.." The half-robot man trailed off, blinking wide-eyed at Renee, she doing the same. "Hey! Who are you? Where's BB?" Renee fought quickly for a response that she couldn't seem to cough out. Finally giving up, she reached over and began to shake the green boy's head rapidly. He fell over as he woke up.

"Hey! I was sleeping peacefully!" Growling threateningly, she showed him the TT communicator, and his eyes widened half their size. "OH **DUDE**! I forgot!" Snatching it from her outstretched hand, he glanced into it to see Cyborg's smug face. "Hey Cy, what's up?" Beast Boy didn't like that look, but he was going to try to have a sane conversation. Cyborg's grin widened.

"Oooooh, I see what's going on. Didn't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend." The green changeling turned crimson in two seconds.

"Hey! S-sh-she's not my gi-girlfriend!" He shouted and avoided looking in the two girls' direction. Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Dude, chill. I understand, man. She's beautiful! Hard to come by these days! Nice catch, BB!" Suddenly, the half-robot man turned from the screen to the background. Beast Boy saw they were at a pizza place somewhere in town. Turning red enough to put a tomato to shame, his eyes widened when Cyborg turned, laughing to Robin. "Robin, man! You gotta check this out! BB's found himself a girl in under two hours!"

"Friend Beast Boy has found a soul mate?" Starfire asked hopefully. Beast Boy dropped the communicator, totally embarrassed, and flopped backward on the bed. Renee forced her huge blush under control and she picked up the communicator. Robin's face had appeared.

Wow. He looked different in real life than on tv. Blinking warily, she raised an eyebrow when the bird-guy smiled.

"Cyborg's right. She is pretty. How did Beast Boy catch her?" Laughing up a storm, she glared murderously. Renee growled at Robin. He seemed to have heard it, as did the other Titans, because they stopped and looked at her.

"Can I.. help you with something, Robin?" Renee asked as sweetly as she could, forcing a grin. Not seeming to get the message, Robin nodded and his face turned Van Dam.

"Yes, you can. Just tell Beast Boy to meet us here in about 10 minutes. HEY!" The communicator was suddenly ripped from Robin's hands as Starfire appeared, looking overjoyous as always.

"Girlfriend of Beast Boy's, you are welcome to join us on our outing!" She shouted and got a little confused when Renee blushed heavily.

"Listen, he's not my boyfriend. We're not together." Starfire blinked and gazed at her hard. Suddenly giggling, she nodded.

"Oh, yes. I see. You are not yet sure of your feelings." Her blush deepened. "But you are free to join us if you wish."

"Alright, Starfire. Can I bring a friend of mine?"

----  
**Author's Note: Oooooh, yup. The Titan's finally come into the picture! And Renee and Adrian get to meet 'em!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Boy, or the Teen Titans, for that matter.


	7. Meeting the Titan's

**The Day Renee Met Beast Boy**

**By The Sole Survivor**

Chapter 7 - Meeting the Titans

------------- 

"Alright, Starfire. Can I bring a friend of mine?" The alien smiled and nodded, cutting off the transmition. Looking over the device, she shrugged and held it over Beast Boy, dropping it onto his chest.

"Are you going?" She asked him, a slight smirk on her face as she took in his position and facial expression. He was embarrassed to say the least, and he had his left hand over his eyes. He picked up the communicator, pocketing it as he threw his arm down. She couldn't make fun of him for that, since she still had a blush on her face. Beast Boy let out a groan.

"I have to. They need me sooner or later." Sitting up, he faced her hesitantly. He saw the outcome of the conversation with the Titans and he couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face. "Are you sure you wanna come with?" Beast Boy asked, a little unsure of how the Titan's would treat her and Adrianna. Renee raised an eyebrow and nodded carefully, fighting to keep her blush under control. She seemed to be having more and more trouble with it, which confused her greatly.

Looking down at Adrianna in her lap, who had been sleeping throughout the whole ordeal, she had a random flashback about waking up the girl in the past. And all the scratches and pain she'd endured when she first found out this detail. Then as she thought about it, they had to wake her up sooner or later. Grinning, she looked at Beast Boy, imagining the whole thing in her head already.

"Alright, dude, but if we're going, we gotta wake Adrian up." Confused, he nodded, obviously not getting it.

"Okay.."

"You wanna do it?" She asked, the grin still on her face. He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, complying to unspoken wishes.

----

Racing down the road in Adrianna's black Mustang, Beast Boy couldn't help but angrily pout inside the car. He was bandaged on his nose, both of his ears and his left arm where it was ripped on his uniform, and he had a black eye to boot. Renee was sitting in the passenger seat, giggling a bit, while he was in the back. It hadn't taken long to get in her car, despite the interrogation from Renee's mother. Beast Boy had taken the job to wake up Adrianna. Renee had let him do it without any more objection, and had watched humorously as he prodded her with a finger on her cheek. The girl shot up growling, and practically clawed him to death in her shock of waking up. Adrian had appologized profusely while laughing, and in the sidelines Renee was trying her hardest to keep a straight face at Beast Boy's predicament.

With no such luck, seeing as how she was very easily amused. He had given both of the girls a hard glare, then started bickering with Adrian, who immediately fired back.

After Renee had broken up their bickering, generously patched up Beast Boy's wounds, gave him a hug, then they'd raced out to the car. Beast Boy the quickest when he remembered what it was. The 65 Mustang was beautiful. It had white flames down the sides of the doors and had a convertible style top that slid down with ease. They currently had it down, and Adrianna had music blasting from her high tech stereo as they rode to the only pizza place in town. Cheerfully, Renee turned around and looked into the back seat.

"Come on, Beast Boy, lighten up. Adrian didn't mean anything by it." She told him, a huge smile on her face. He was sitting with his arms crossed and slid down until his back was at the crease where the seat and the back rest met. He raised his eyes to hers, a stubborn glare on his face.

"Uh huh, I bet." He muttered, and looked away. Just before Renee turned back around, she saw something she wished she wouldn't have. Beast Boy's ears lowered, resting against his raised shoulders, the glare slipping from his face. Instantly, her smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Whining pitifully to herself, she turned back around and sighed. It was always the ears that did the trick.

'_Damn you, Beast Boy.._' Renee mentally cursed the green boy. Adrianna, having heard part of the conversation, glanced at her friend, also keeping a close eye on the road.

"Hey, Ren, what's bugging you?"

"Huh?" Renee had been thinking so much, she didn't even hear what Adrian had asked. Rolling her eyes, the black haired girl sighed and swerved into a parking lot quickly making the tires skid, three blocks from the pizza place. Looking around, Renee blinked, confused. "Hey, where are we? This isn't Pizza Shack."

"Duh." Adrian snapped, causing Renee to wince slightly. "Renee, if you want this thing to work out with Beast Boy, you have to try your best at it and fix the mistakes that are made between you two. Now go back there and make up with him." Almost instantly, a blush lit up her cheeks, and she blinked in surprise and embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you're t-talking about.." She stuttered, looking away from her friend's piercing glare. "We're just friends." She was more than happy that the radio was still blasting music, because she was positive Beast Boy would've heard her. She knew he had sensitive hearing, and it helped that he was too busy being stubborn to actually try and listen. She was also surprised when Beast Boy hadn't realized they'd stopped, despite the top being down and given he could see his surroundings. Renee turned back to Adrianna in surprise when she heard her scoff.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. Renee, I know how much you like him. I know from past situations how you act when you're around someone you really, really like. You blush a lot, and shit far, you even try to spend every waking moment of your time with the guy. And don't try to tell me I'm wrong. You're in love with Beast Boy. And looking at you right now, I can see you've fallen. Hard." She concluded, smirking when Renee's eyes widened considerably.

"No, I have not! I just met him this morning! It hasn't even been counted as a day yet!" She whispered fiercely to her friend. Adrian glared.

"Renee, I know you, and don't you dare try to tell me different, dammit! I know how your mind works, and you get attached **way **too quickly sometimes! You've practically known BB for years, and I think meeting him has **finally** brought you out of your crush-like state!" The Stratton girl whispered back, harsher than she actually meant to. Renee growled deeply at her friend.

"I **never** **had** a crush on Beast Boy!" Renee accidentally shouted, automatically capturing the green boy's attention in the back seat. His ears twitched and he grew confused at the sudden tension between the two girls. He leant foward, making Renee curse herself nonstop for her stubborness to prove herself innocent.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? Where's the pizza place?" Beast Boy asked, glancing between the two friends, then looked around finally at his surroundings. Silently thanking whatever forces had made him miss her last comment, she closed her eyes tightly at the very sound of his voice, and winced as she remembered what she'd seen just moments before. Sighing, Renee opened the door, flipped the passenger seat foward and climbed into the back seat with Beast Boy, closing the door as soon as she got situated. Crossing her legs, she closed her arms around herself and gave Adrian a hard glare, which turned into a scowl at her amused look. Pushing the seat back, Adrianna put the car in reverse, and backed out of the parking spot, and headed to Pizza Shack.

Beast Boy blinked and side glanced at Renee, leaning back in the seat again. She was frowning sadly down at her lap. '_What_ _forced her to do that_?' He wondered vaguely. He jumped when she spoke.

"Beast Boy.. I'm sorry." He heard her mutter and turned fully to look at her. She wasn't looking at him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to. But what was she sorry for? Frowning, he scooted closer to her and nudged her slightly.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't cut the cheese, did you?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. A small grin made its way onto his face, but it disappeared when she wouldn't even smile. Renee sighed, and finally turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry for making you wake up Adrian, when I knew she would hurt you. It was mean, and I shouldn't have done it." She sighed again, and glanced at his slightly bruised eye again. Then mentally cursed herself when an unvoluntary tear trickled down her cheek. "Just.." She continued in a hushed whisper, like she was trying not to cry. "..don't be mad at me."

That did it. Right then and there, Renee Maxell broke down in front of him. Just the thought of Beast Boy hating and being angry with her was too much for her to take.

Shocked, Beast Boy blinked rapidly as she covered her eyes with one hand and leaned her head down making her hair fall foward so he couldn't see her face. But he could see tears were beginning to stream down her face from the way they splashed onto her forearm. He sighed and thought of what he could do. He tried to remember from earlier situations what made her happy. He could try to tickle her, but that would probably make **her **mad at **him**, and he didn't want that. He could just hug her until she stopped, but she probably wouldn't let him go. Or worse...

She'd refuse the hug.

Beast Boy groaned and slapped his forehead. Renee hadn't ceased crying, and it didn't look like she'd stop anytime soon. As softly as he could, he spoke to her.

"Hey.. Ren. It's okay, it's okay. Don't cry, please don't cry anymore." Rubbing soft circles on her shoulder and making his way across her back to her other shoulder, he tried to shush her pitiful quiet sobbing. "Look at me. Ren, look at me." He called gently, and used his other hand to reach between her hands that she'd used to cover her eyes to grab her chin, and pull it toward him. Her hand dropped, and she allowed herself to be turned. Beast Boy could feel his heart breaking, like she'd said to him earlier, when he looked sad.

Renee was a pitiful sight. Her sky blue eyes were beautifully intense, surrounded by the quite visible red veins in her eyes. Tear stains marked her cheeks, like some shimmering invisible tribal marking. And to make matters worse, her lower lip was trembling. He frowned deeply, then raised the hand that wasn't holding her chin to wipe away the water trails under her eyes, then gave her a bright smile. "Renee, I'm ashamed of you." He told her in a stern voice, his eyebrows folding down and his smile disappearing briefly. Before Renee could produce more tears, Beast Boy added, "I don't know why you would think I'd be mad at you for something like that. Dude, you should know I'd probably do the same thing to you." She blinked, then allowed a small smile to escape her lips. She didn't know why herself, but she could feel her eyes drying up and she was feeling a whole lot better. She was glad he could make her smile.

Of course, anyone could, but she was just glad it was Beast Boy.

Blinking the rest of the unshed tears from her eyes, Renee leaned foward and lightly kissed his cheek. Ignoring the way he tensed up very noticeably, she then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her in a hug, catching him by surprise, and making him yelp out in shock.

"Thank you so much, Beast Boy." She muttered and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Glancing at her, he relaxed slowly. Soon enough, he allowed a soft smile to cross his face, then closed his arms around her back, closing his eyes. He'd made her feel better, and that was exactly what he'd planned on doing from the start. What he didn't count on was that random kiss on his cheek. Glad his mini mission was a success, he was beginning to remember his surroundings, and seemed to figure out that the car was stopped.

"Are they done yet?" A monotone voice echoed through his ears, making him drop his jaw in shock.

"Are they doing the 'making out'?"

"I dunno, somebody should go in there and break up their 'moment'." A small almost cheerful whisper broke through, making someone groan almost pitifully.

"I'm not doing it. I say we just leave 'em and go eat, man."

"Guys, we can't do that!" Soon enough, Renee had heard the voices too, and both Beast Boy and her stiffened. Slowly breaking apart, they turned to the front of the car to see the the Titans and Adrianna surrounding them and giving them amused stares, as if they were watching a movie. Cyborg even had popcorn, and was eating it like he was absorbed in what ever flick was playing. Robin and Starfire were looking in from the passenger side while Adrianna and Cyborg were at the driver's side. Raven was looking in from the front of the car with a raised eyebrow. Simultaneously, Beast Boy and Renee turned a very bright crimson and scrambled away from each other to each of their respective parts of the backseat, embarrassed out of their minds. Beast Boy and Renee both held had their knees up to their chins, their hands on the sides of their faces as if to block out the scene.

All at once, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Adrianna burst out laughing. Even Raven was chuckling a bit to herself quietly. Renee's blush couldn't possibly become much darker, and she soon found out the same luxary was with Beast Boy's. The two teens looked at each other hesitantly. Beast Boy gave her a weak grin, which she returned with a small smile of her own.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, give them space!" Renee was so happy to hear her friend's voice at that very moment, she could've hugged her. But refrained from doing so, since she was still slightly sore at her for the 'you love Beast Boy' speech.

Which she totally didn't.

Blinking herself from his green eyes, she stood up, glad that they'd left the top down so she wouldn't have hit her head and glared at them. The Titans had finally calmed down but were still sporting huge grins and were giving Beast Boy amused, knowing stares. The green boy was glancing up at Renee before he turned his gaze to Robin, then Starfire. The boy wonder grinned.

"Come on Beast Boy, let's go get some pizza." He sighed in relief and stood up, beginning to hop out of the car. "You can even bring your girlfriend." He had hopped gracefully, but as soon as what Robin said was transferred to his brain's database, his eyes widened as he stopped in midair and fell to the ground roughly, yelling out in surprise falling face first into the pavement.

"Ouch! Come on, guys! Knock it off!" Beast Boy shouted, then stood up angrily, rubbing his beginning to bruise chin. Behind Adrianna, Cyborg snickered. Renee groaned and shook her head. She couldn't believe how much they were picking on Beast Boy.

Well, actually she could. Adrianna would be doing the same thing. Speaking of her friend.. where was she?

Looking around swiftly, she finally spotted her, standing next to Raven and talking to her. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled. Adrian always did like Raven the best on the show, so she was glad she was able to finally meet her. Raven didn't really look that interested in what ever it was Adrian was saying, but the cloak wearing girl was talking none-the-less. Sighing, she glanced back to Beast Boy to see him glaring deadly at Robin who was still teasing him, and Cyborg had taken to helping him.

"Hello, friend of Beast Boy's!" A loud, chipper voice yelled in her ear. Shrieking in surprise, she turned clumsily and almost tripped as she faced Starfire, who was floating only a few inches off the ground, her hands curled into fists in front of her. The alien quickly reached out and grabbed Renee's arm before she could fall and steadied her. The girl glared at being caught off guard and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Hey Starfire." She muttered. The Tamaranian didn't seem to notice her sour mood and continued to smile at her in a friendly way.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you in person! Do you like friend Beast Boy? How did you meet him? Do you have any powers? Will you be my friend?" Starfire asked her questions rapidly, and Renee wasn't sure if she could remember them all to actually answer them. It reminded her of when Starfire had interrogated Terra, but with different questions, obviously. But as Renee's mind processed each of her quick questions, her eyes widened at the first one that popped out of her mouth and blushed slightly. The youngest Maxell blinked.

"Um.. nice to meet you too, Starfire." Thinking a bit on the questions, she finally came up with answers. "Yes, I like Beast Boy as a friend. I met him early this morning sort of by accident, I'm sure. No, I'm powerless. And sure, I'll be your friend." The alien's smile grew wider, and Renee was sure her face would crack.

"Oh, it is so joyous to make new friends!" Starfire wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and rocked her back and forth limply, while Renee struggled to catch her breath, her face turning a nice blue. It was definately different than being hugged by Beast Boy. He always seemed to do it so gently, as if afraid he'd hurt her. Starfire, apparently, had no such thoughts. "Come, I shall introduce you to Robin!" Renee gasped as she was finally released. For further safety reasons, Renee noted to stay far away from the redhead in case of a hug attack. The alien gripped Renee's hand and tugged her over to the trio.

Beast Boy was glaring at his two team mates, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Renee being tugged by Starfire. He had to smile, then he let out a laugh when he saw how happy Starfire looked and how glum and irritated Renee was. Robin and Cyborg, who had been dancing around like idiots, stopped at hearing the changeling's rapid change of mood. They turned and stared as Starfire approached them with the Maxell girl. Pulling her foward, she grinned and pointed at her head, ignoring the deep growl from the shorter girl. "Friends Robin and Cyborg, this is Renee!" Robin was the first to step up. He smiled and held out his hand. Renee grimaced, but forced a smile for his sake.

"Nice to meet you, Renee. I'm Robin, the team leader." She fought the urge to roll her eyes and was very proud of herself for keeping the smile. Cyborg pushed the boy wonder out of the way, sending him crashing to the floor comically. Beast Boy watched him fall and laughed.

"And I'm Cyborg! Master of all things technical! Nice to meet you, little girl!" Renee had to bite her tongue to keep from growling. She hated being called 'little'. It pissed her off to no end, and last time some guy called her tiny, she kicked them in the place you do not wanna be kicked. Forcing a bigger grin, she forced words between her teeth.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Cyborg." She muttered and shook his outstretched hand like she'd done Robin's.

"Great! Now we're all friends!" Starfire shouted and wrapped them all, including Renee and Beast Boy, into a huge hug. How she could get her arms around them all was an extreme mystery to Renee. Beast Boy yelped at the sudden drag to the circle and soon found himself squished against the youngest Maxell. His chest was pressed against the side of hers. Cyborg was crammed into Starfire's side and Robin was squished against Renee's back. Suddenly, the hug turned awkward for the two teens and their eyes met. Renee and the changeling blushed at the same time, and they both looked away quickly and tried not to move. Beast Boy began whistling as he tried to inch away, despite being unable to.

Then, it was if someone had called the Stratton girl's name. Adrian turned suddenly and caught glimpse of the group hug. Peering closer, she spotted Renee and Beast Boy squished against each other, blushing in Starfire's huge death grip and obviously avoiding the other's eyes. She smirked, then nudged Raven. "Hey, Rae, look who's in another moment." Raven ignored the touch and looked at where the girl had gestured. The dark girl allowed a smirk to fall on her face as well. "Don't you think they need to get a grip and just talk about their love for each other?" She heard Adrianna ask her. Raven turned to glance at her.

"I'm not sure. I can't say for certain because I don't know Renee. Didn't they just meet though? You can't fall in love that quickly." She was quite surprised when Adrian started giggling.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Ever heard the phrase 'love at first sight'?" Pausing for a minute, she thought. "Or maybe it's 'love blooms the quickest of all emotions'? I dunno, but I do know that Renee loves him... a lot. Even if it's only been a day." Frowning, she sighed. Raven, curious, blinked and turned to fully face the girl.

"What?" She asked.

"That's Renee's problem. She always gets too attached, then ends up getting her heart broken too easily. I wish she would think about what she's doing before she suffers from heart break each time, and I wish I could get that through her thick skull, but I know she has to deal with them on her own. The only thing I can do is help her when she needs me to." Adrianna explained in an almost monotone voice, much like Raven's. Adrian suddenly let out a chuckle. "Well, what can I say? I rub off on the girl." The Titan looked back to the group, who had finally been released from the alien's grip.

She looked at Renee the closest. The girl still had a small blush on her face and was glaring almost weakly at Starfire for the random hug, rubbing her throbbing shoulders. Robin was gasping for breath, still bent over and Cyborg was on the ground, not even tempted to get up. Beast Boy was standing near Renee but was facing away from her. Raven could almost bet he had a huge blush from the way his heartbeat was echoing in her ears.

Even from that distance.

"How do you know if Beast Boy likes her back?" Raven asked Adrian in a quiet tone as though not to let the changeling listen in. The black haired girl thought a minute.

"I guess it's just the way he acts around her. Could be my unique brand of instincts to call this shit out, but I think he needs time to actually get to know her better. Then I'm sure he'll be madly in love with her." The Stratton grinned proudly at this fact. She was happy for her best friend, she really was. Especially since she knew Renee liked BB the best on the show.

"Hey you two! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Beast Boy called to them, after he'd calmed his erratic heartbeat. Raven and Adrian looked at each other, then raced off to catch up to the others, who had mysteriously already disappeared inside the restaurant. Pizza Shack was almost deserted, much to the relief of Adrianna. She hated crowded places. Everywhere she looked, it was blue. The tables, the chairs, the booths, even the counters where you could get the pizza and salad. Shaking her head slowly, she walked in after Raven did and found her friend, who was currently gathering food onto her plate. Getting closer, she saw that Renee was just getting cheese pizza.

"So.." Renee jumped at Adrian's sudden voice. She turned and glared at her.

"What?" Adrianna smirked and blinked innocently. She merely pointed to her plate.

"I thought you didn't like plain cheese pizza." Blinking, Renee scowled at what she was suggesting.

"Doesn't mean I can't eat it, Adrian. One side of my family is vegetarian, you know." Renee reminded her.

"Uh huh, I bet you're just getting that to impress- OW!" Adrianna screeched out when Renee kicked her roughly on the leg, shushing her. Glaring hard enough to crack ice, she growled at her, rubbing her injured shin. "Why'd you do that, you asshole!" Renee gestured wildly with her eyes on the other side of the counter they were standing at. Blinking, Adrian stopped trying to aid her bruising injury and bent low to look under the glass. "Oooh, I see.." She muttered in amusment. Beast Boy was there, gathering cheese pizza on his plate. He stopped and blinked when he noticed her looking at him with a smirk. Nodding slowly to her, he raised an eyebrow then walked away.

The Maxell girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, then walked over to a random circular table with a lot of chairs. Soon after, Robin, Starfire, Raven, then Beast Boy and Adrianna joined her. Cyborg took the longest, his plate piled so high with pepperoni and meat pizzas that she were sure he'd cleaned them out. Sitting down, Cyborg was the first to begin eating. The order of the table went like this..

Robin, Starfire, Raven, then Cyborg, Adrian, and Beast Boy then Renee sitting inbetween Robin and the changeling. The boy wonder and Raven took their time. Renee watched as Starfire squirted mustard on her pizza. Adrianna, Beast Boy, and Renee watched the other Titan's with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, this is just weird." Adrian commented softly, her voice dry, to the Beast Boy and Renee. Nodding in agreement, the youngest Maxell picked up her pizza slowly and began to pick at it, peeling off the cheese and eating it. Beast Boy was about to shove his slices into his mouth when he glanced at her, then stopped and lowered it, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, amusment coloring his tone. He took a huge bite out of his pizza then chewed it as Renee looked at him, curiously. She blinked.

"Uh.. eating pizza?" She told him, confused. He laughed, then shook his head.

"No, why are you just eating the cheese?"

"I'm gonna eat the rest of it, I just like to pick it apart first." Renee told him, looking at him a moment before suddenly sticking out her tongue and running it down the pizza slice, collecting the sauce in her mouth. Looking back at his plate, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Why did he get a sudden cold chill? Shaking his head, he was about to eat another piece of pizza when he heard his communicator going off, along with all the other Titan's.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted and pushed his chair back roughly, knocking it to the floor. "Renee, you and your friend stay here! Titan's, let's go!" As they all got up and left, Adrian glared.

"Hey, I have a name you know, dammit!" Renee watched almost sadly as they left, then turned to her friend, a smile lighting up her face.

"Dude, forget about it. Shouldn't we, I dunno, follow them?" Adrianna blinked, her glare disappearing.

"But, Robin told us to stay here." Renee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And since when do you listen and do what you're told to do?" Adrianna actually seemed to think about that for a minute. Soon enough, a smirk made it's way onto her face.

"Since never. Good point. Let's go." Shooting up quickly, they both ran out the door to the black Mustang before Renee stopped suddenly.

"Hey! What about a tip?" Adrian stopped short and almost fell face first from the sudden brake work.

"Holy shit, woman, we can bring it back later! There are more important things to do right now!"

"But it's rude not to!" Renee shouted stubbornly. Adrian screamed and pounded her hands into her head in frustration.

"Fine! Go leave a tip, I'll keep the car running for you! Hurry up!" Just as Renee was about to run back into Pizza Shack, she skidded to a stop, and turned back to her friend.

"Dude, wait! Do you have change for a twenty?"

**----**

**Author's Note: Yes! I finally update! And I hope this is humorous to you guys. I was sleepy, it's like almost 2 in the morning, and I'm not properly functioning. So, be warned if I take this off to fix it later, although I just may be too lazy to do so anyway. And yes, some more romander moments. I love writing them. And thank you to the many readers who read my story! It feels me with great happiness to know you take time out of your lives to read what comes from my mind! And I love you, my faithful readers! Although.. would it hurt you to take another 2 seconds outta your time to leave me some love? Come on, I'm special enough! Ahem. Anyway, thanks for reading, and sorry for the long delay! Blah..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Boy or the Teen Titan's. Just Renee, Adrianna and the new characters coming up in the near future who I'm sure you all will enjoy. I cackle evilly in your presence.


End file.
